My immortal Royai
by Liligi
Summary: Riza pensa em Roy... Uma série de Flashbacks passam por sua cabeça


Capítulo I

Sentada em frente a uma pilha de papéis estava Hawkeye, seus olhos miravam as folhas, mas sua mente se concentrava em seu passado. Estava cansada. Cansada de toda a sua vida… De tudo ao seu redor… De seus sentimentos.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Lembrava de sua adolescência, lembrava de um pai que dava mais atenção a seu discípulo do que a ela mesma, e de um rapaz pela qual se apaixonou perdidamente, mas que logo iria partir. E por que não ia logo? Assim ela não sofreria tanto com sua partida. E com esse pensamento acostumou a esconder seus sentimentos.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Riza entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força…_

_- Idiota! – ela murmurou friccionando com força os olhos, apertando com força o travesseiro contra o peito. – Idiota!! Quero que vá embora!_

_- Hei Riza! – Roy batia na porta do quarto da moça insistentemente. – Abre essa porta, Hawkeye!_

_- Vá embora Mustang!_

_- Só se você prometer não contar pra ninguém que eu estava beijando a Marilia!_

_- Eu não vou prometer nada! – ela gritou alterada._

_Roy abriu a porta entrou, encontrou Riza deitada na cama e se aproximou._

_- O que você tem? – ele perguntou afastando uns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto dela_

_- Vá embora! – ela jogou a almofada nele._

_- Não até você me dizer porquê tá assim!_

_- Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação a você._

_- Qualé? O que houve? Conte-me! –ele segurou o rosto dela com os dedos, Riza teve que se conter para não chorar ao contemplar aquelas gemas negras._

_- N-Nada. – gaguejou tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem._

_- Então por que você tá toda vermelha? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto._

_- Eu não... – ela nem sequer terminou a frase uma vez que Mustang a beijou._

Riza suspirou, essa era uma lembrança que nunca conseguira esquecer. Não tinha mais que treze anos quando aquilo aconteceu, mas parecia ainda sentir gosto dos lábios de Roy nos seus.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Depois de anos se reencontraram no exército. E juntos seguiram através anos. Lembrava de cada momento com seu coronel...

_- Eu vou fugir desse inferno! – Roy declarou._

_- Mas, senhor…_

_- Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil, Riza… – Ele murmurou com a voz rouca, ele se virou para a tenente e ela percebeu que ele chorava. – Nunca pensei que eu, que só queria ajudar, tivesse que tirar a vida de inocentes! Não é essa a vida que eu quero..._

_- Senhor… - ela disse tirando um lenço do bolso – Se acha uma injustiça, por que não tenta corrigi-la? – ela disse com a voz terna enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Mustang._

_- Você tem razão. – ele segurou a mão dela e colocou sobre seu rosto, gesto que fez Riza corar e começar a tremer – Você me ajudará, certo, tenente?_

_- Você não precisa de ajuda. – ela murmurou encarando o chão. – Você é forte._

_- Eu tenho medo... – Ela o fitou com o quê de curiosidade – Tenho medo de fraquejar quando estiver na frente do meu desafio._

_- Então eu estarei lá para garantir que não fraqueje. – Ela disse com um sorriso na qual Roy apreciou. Ela segurou a outra mão dele num sinal de apoio._

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Embora seu jeito de ser incomodasse Riza, ele sempre a conquistara demonstrando suas fraquezas, seus medos, seus sentimentos… Ela era o ponto de segurança dele e por conta disso, eles sempre ficavam muito próximos, e toda essa proximidade só fazia o sentimento de Riza aumentar… Mal sabia ela que o coronel compartilhava desse sentimento. Ele era o possuidor de seu coração, de sua alma e de seus sonhos…

_- Roy… - Riza dormia no banco do trem, sonhava com o coronel que se encontrava ao seu lado._

_- "Ela sonha comigo..." – Ele pensou acariciando o rosto dela levemente para não acordá-la – "Fico feliz com isso"._

_Mesmo receando que ela acordasse naquele momento e cravasse uma bala em seu coração, Mustang depositou um beijo na boca da primeira-tenente._

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

O amor florescia no coração de ambos, demonstravam isso indiretamente, Riza o protegia até mesmo com sua vida, e Roy fazia ciúmes para ela saindo com outras mulheres. Mal ele sabia o quanto aquilo magoava Riza.

_- Mustang… – ela murmurou com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro, tentava dormir há horas, mas o sono se esvaia ao lembrar da cena que vira. Roy beijava uma moça que trabalhava numa lanchonete próxima ao quartel. – Por que? Por que você nunca me nota?_

_(Roubando idéia da Manny. Não me mate!!)_

_Ela tentava não se importar, tentava fingir que não via, mas via; e tudo ficava em sua mente abrindo feridas profundas. Nem o tempo apagava aquelas lembranças._

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

_Mustang dormia sobre o colo de Riza, ela o olhava com um ar preocupado. Ele bebera demais e acabara dormindo no escritório. Antes de ir embora, Riza passou por lá e o viu dormindo sobre os papéis e com muito esforço conseguiu levá-lo até o sofá e deitá-lo em seu colo._

_- Mãe… Pai... – ele murmurava enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto._

_Aquele era o lado fraco do Flame alchemist. Um lado que só Riza conhecia. E que a única pessoa a quem Mustang se permitia ser fraco._

_- Pobre Mustang... – ela murmurou afagando os cabelos dele – Ainda deve sofrer muito pela a morte dos pais._

_Riza tinha vontade abraçá-lo, de dizer que tudo ficaria bem e se ele quisesse, até mesmo o beijaria! Mas era impossível. Não podia esquecer que ele era seu superior, e principalmente não podia esquecer quem ela realmente era. Não podia se entregar a seus sentimentos e botar a perder tudo o que conquistara ao longo de sua vida._

_- Riza... – ele murmurou como se sentisse a presença dela – Obrigado..._

_Ela acarinhou o rosto do coronel e cuidou dele durante o resto da noite..._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Ela tentava dizer pra si mesma que o que sentia por Mustang era só uma atração física, que um dia ele iria deixá-la e formar uma família, ou talvez ela fosse, mas tinha certeza de que não estariam juntos sempre.

Ele sempre a tivera, mas ela nunca o teve, sempre teve a si mesma e isso a consolava, estava sozinha. E sozinha ficaria.

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all… of me… me… me…

E juntos continuariam… Como amigos, parceiros, mas como amantes principalmente. O amor dos dois era imortal.


End file.
